Courtin' Trouble
by xCharmingxApplex
Summary: When Applejack comes of age for her courting to begin, she's far from excited. She doesn't need any special somepony in her life. But, when two colts show up, both wanting her hand, she decides to put them through a few tests to see who would be best suited for her. Will she find that special somepony? Or, is a certain unicorn just in it for the wrong reasons?


Courting was something every girl in the Apple Family would go through. Colts would line up for miles just to try to win the hand of one of the gals. Why? Apple women were famous Equestria over for their hard work ... and of course, their pies.

Granny Smith had gone through it. Her daughters had gone through it. And now, it was Applejack's turn.

But, courting didn't interest the hardworking farm girl. What use did she have for a man? It was her job to run the farm. Sure, Big Mac was the oldest, and odds are SHOULD be in charge, but, why not let him go off and start his own family and farm? Applejack knew he would want to stretch his legs one day when he found his own special somepony. She could lead a life of hard work and apples. It was all she needed.

Despite her obvious disinterest, several Colts had shown up, wanting to take Applejack out. Every last one where shown the door.

"Now, Applejack ... ya can't 'spect to live alone forever. Why'd ya think I married ya grandpappie? I was jus' like ya. Didn't think I needed nopony. Somepony's gonna sweep ya off yer feet someday, suga."

"Granny, I really don't need anypony. I can't run a farm with worryin' 'bout what time the pie's gonna be outta the oven for my husband." 

* * *

Outside of Ponyville a familiar cart was heading into town. Two unicorns walked beside it, pushing it with their magic.

"Brother, do you really think we can show our faces here again? Everytime we do, we get called out on our scam."

"But, this time, dear brother, the scam can't fail! Think of it, Sweet Apple Acres can be ours. All we have to do is court the lovely Applejack, win her heart, and bam! All the apples we can dream of! Apple cider, the tonic, anything we want to make. Heh, we might even sell some of my little wife's pies on the side, to make her happy you know."

Flam frowned, and tugged at his mustache with the edge of his hoof. "What makes you think Miss Applejack is even going to give you the time of day?"

"Oh, Applejack, my brother and I are so sorry. We've given up selling our cider and tonic. We know now that tricking ponies out of money isn't the way to do things. We humbly ask that we can set up on your land, and work on a new buisness. We could sell your pies and apples for you, giving you more time to work the farm. We can split the profits 60/40 with you getting the sixty of course. After all, we will be living on your land, and the ten percent can go to our land rent, what do you say?" Flim smirked. He had obviously been planning what to say for a while now.

"... Even I bought that!" Flam said, utterly surprised. His bother was a good actor, and he knew just the right about of pity to add to his voice without sounding fake.

"Naturally. Just play along, Flam. Soon, it'll be all ours~." 

* * *

On the other side of Ponyville, a train from Canterlot was arriving. Rairty stood waiting on it, eagerly bouncing on her hooves. She felt as excited as Pinkie Pie! Applejack was going to be so surprised! And this time, things would work out fine! Rarity had talked out everything and explained things to him. She was going to coach him every last step of the way.

Pony by pony pilled out, and finally, the last one stepped onto the platform.

"Trend!" Rairty exclaimed rushing to his side. She nuzzled at him happily and smiled. She had become good friends with Trenderhood through letters and such after he left Ponyville last time. She understood he thought of her as a friend, and he really did like Applejack. Rairty had been coaching him in letters. He needed to be himself. He needed to know that she didn't WANT someone who was just like her. Applejack wanted someone true to themselves. Who likes farm life for farm life. Not for the farm girls.

Nervously, he played with his hooves. "Are you sure about this, Rairty? I've only sent her a few letters and I get the feeling she doesn't want to be courted ..."

"Oh NONsesne, darling! Everypony wants to be courted! Why, Big Mac's been after my hoof and I adore it! Applejack just ... she's the kind of girl who has to be swept off her feet.

Trend nodded. "Thank you for the help, Rairty. I appriciate it. Do I have any competition?"

"None at all! I know Doctor Hooves was trying, but I think he's gone to find Ditzy Doo somewhat brushed him off."

They walked, heading for the farm. He eyed the surrounding, feeling a bit more on edge. Would Applejack be upset?

"Alright. So not another Pony after her?"

"Not at all!"

"Then, how do you explain that?" Trend pointed his hoof towards the cart heading for Sweet Apple Acres. The Flim Flam brothers had resorted to pushing it naturally, Flim figuring Applejack would appreciate that more than magic.

"Flim and Flam?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Ohhhhh, don't worry about them. They must have a new scam in the works."


End file.
